Edward Cullen Must Die
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: Do you know that guy at school who everyone knew, every guy was jealous and every girl wanted…well that was what Edward Cullen was to Forks High, the messiah. AH, inspired by the iconic film 'John Tucker Must Die'.
1. Preface

**Preface.**

Do you know that guy at school who everyone knew, every guy was jealous and every girl wanted…well that was what Edward Cullen was to Forks High, the messiah. He was the schools God, and his peers his subjects. Edward, like any schools king, was the captain of the football team; the lead quarterback as well as a basketball legend in the summer. He was handsome with his golden eyes, rugged cooper hair and muscles that could easily be called mountains. The guy managed to maintain a handful of relationships at a time, ensuring the girls were from different cliques and therefore by social rules never spoke. In fact they all were sure they were his one and only, but I knew better. 'Who am I?' you're probably asking, well I'm a nobody. That girl who you will never remember the name of when looking back at school photos, the one that you could see probably fifty times a day yet still struggle to pick in a line-up. Yup, I'm Isabella Swan, Bella to my millions (one) friend. I'm relatively new at Forks high, my mum decided that travelling with her new boy toy husband was a much better idea than looking after me. Not that I can really blame her, I know how cranky she gets without regular sexual intercourse. Don't ask. So anyway I got shipped off to Charlie's, my dad although I hardly knew the guy. Don't get me wrong he was nice, but he was exactly like me which was not a good thing. Imagine having two people who have a grave fair of expressing emotions in one house, it's rather a flat line. Anyway back to Edward Cullen. Currently, due to my observing, Edward had three VERY different girlfriends. One was obviously the head cheerleader, yip like every bad teen flick; captain of the term and his number one groupie fuck each other like dogs. Her name was Rosalie Hale, and she had a reputation for being a bitch. A rather hot bitch, but a bitch all the same. With her long legs, blonde tresses and light blue eyes I'm pretty sure I would have sex with her if I had the chance, so I really couldn't blame her. Secondly we had the hipper active Alice Brandon, vegan animal lover and well known slut. Finally, probably the most relatable of Edwards girls, was Angela Webber. Angela was the studious girl in school and shop in for valedictorian. She runs basically all the clubs that don't involve sports or bimbos and if you didn't know her you would assume by looking at her grades that she cheated; ON EVERYTHING.  
As much as I wanted to tell these girls how much of an arsehole Edward my ability to converse was, unfortunately, never up to scratch. Plus I was invisible, remember? 


	2. Hale, Rosalie

Rosalie Hale didn't think of herself as a bitch per say, rather the person appointed to make sure her fellow students stayed where they belong. It was a curse that came with popularity, but it was worth it. She had always known she was beautiful, random strangers commented on her blue eyes and blonde hair combo when she was little and it just morphed into everything after puberty hit. It's not like she didn't work hard for the body she had, cheerleading was only one of the many physical exercises she partakes in. Of course her body had its rather good advantages, the girls ripe with jealousy and the boys drooling with desire. No, she definitely wasn't opposed to showing a little more to get what she wanted by her 'admirers'. But up until this summer Edward Cullen hadn't been one of them, he was the enigma in an otherwise flawless pattern. He could resist her, but then suddenly he hadn't. And Rosalie got the one thing, the forbidden fruit, she has been dreaming of since she first laid eyes on those gorgeous muscles. At first she agreed to go out with him for the popularity (because even being head cheerleader couldn't compare to being Edwards girlfriend) and of course you could never turn him down. But alias feelings got involved, and when Edward suggested a secret relationship Rosalie didn't even consider that she wouldn't be getting the benefits she had wanted, she just knew that he made her feel special and she's gladly hide the relationship for him. Of course she'd tell a few select people, make all the right people feel unworthy because high school is politics after all, politics she knew all too well. 


End file.
